El cazador de filibusteros
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Inuyasha un cazador de piratas, se enamora de Kagome pero tiene de rival a Koga, pero cuando ella es raptada por Bankotsu y sus filibustero, deberá dejar a un lado su rivalidad con Koga para poder rescatarla. Tambien hay Sessrin.
1. El capitán

Inspirado en algunas películas como I pirati della costa (1960), decidí hacer este fanfic. Los personajes solo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

1: El capitán

En el siglo XVII, una fragata militar se acercaba hacia el puerto de San Juan en Puerto Rico, después de su expedición contra los piratas; y cuyo capitán era Inuyasha que regresaba a la colonia española luego de haber vencido a algunos de estos bandidos del mar, aunque no pudo capturar a un jefe pirata.

Al bajar al muelle con sus marineros, fue recibido por su medio hermano mayor Sesshomaru que era el almirante de la isla, aunque no se llevaba bien con él, el hibrido le respondió:

-He acabado con algunos filibusteros que asolaban las costas cercanas, pero no pude capturar a Bankotsu.

-Debes acabar con él, es el más peligroso. Mejor yo me ocuparé de capturarlo-Dijo Sesshomaru.

-Lo sé, pero debo tomarme el tiempo para eso.

-No importa, después de veo para entrenar, ahora fuera de mi vista.

Mientras los marineros ayudaban a los soldados a trasladar a los prisioneros, el joven Shippo se le acerca a su capitán de orejas caninas y le pregunta:

-¿Qué le dijo el almirante, señor?

-Nada que te importe-Le dijo Inu.

-Bueno, no se ponga así.

-Cállate y ve a ayudar a tus compañeros-Le dijo en tono grave.

-Como usted diga, capitán-Respondió Shippo volviendo con sus compañeros.

Al descansar por un breve tiempo en el cuartel, Inuyasha se dirige a la sala de entrenamiento en compañía de Shippo, mientras que aparece el almirante junto con Jaken, su enano fiel. Al saludarse, ambos medios hermanos se preparan para chocar los aceros de sus espadas:

-Demuéstrame que tan bueno eres con la espada-Dice Sesshomaru.

-Te dejare muy impresionado-Responde Inu.

Ambos oficiales combaten cara a cara, del cual Shippo y Jaken animan a sus capitanes, hasta el punto que ellos mismos comienzan a discutir entre ellos.

En unos segundos, Sesshomaru desarma a Inuyasha y con un empujón lo tira al suelo y le dice apuntándole con la hoja de su espada:

-La próxima yo iré a cazar a los piratas.

Cuando se retira, Shippo ayuda a levantarse a su amo, y lo invita a ir a la posada para tomar un trago para olvidar este momento.

En el camino a la posada, conoce a Kagome, una doncella de la elite, del cual al verla se enamora y comienza socializar muy augusto con ella:

-Mucho gusto, señorita.

-El gusto es mío.

-Creo que te he visto y es el momento de conocerte bien.

-Yo he oído de ti, eres un cazador de piratas.

-Sí, he cazado a varios pero me faltó uno, pero ya lo voy a cazar.

-¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta de mañana?

-Por supuesto, tal vez te invite a bailar.

-Hecho, hasta la vista.

De camino a la taberna, Shippo miraba a su amo, del cual ya era hora de llegarle el amor.


	2. La fiesta y el ataque

2: La fiesta y el ataque

En la noche siguiente, se realizó la fiesta cerca de la costa, del cual los capitanes cazadores asisten saludando a los personajes más importantes de la colonia, además del gobernador, de los funcionarios y de los miembros del estado mayor.

Cuando ambos medios hermanos saludan a los invitados, Sesshomaru conoce a Rin, una muchacha tierna y simpática, del cual al verse sienten algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ahí Inu le murmura a su medio hermano:

-Parece que te has enamorado.

-Cállate-Le responde.

Aprovechando la situación de estar con los invitados, Inu les cuenta a los presentes sobre sus expediciones de cacería y corona con esta promesa:

-De todos modos, no voy a descansar hasta capturar a ese sanguinario de Bankotsu.

-Sera mejor que yo me ocupe de eso, así no te vuelve a escapar-Interviene Sesshomaru.

-No te metas en mis asuntos-Le contesta.

Al ver a Kagome, el cazador de orejas de perro se va hacia ella para saludarla, del cual ella dice:

-Me alegro verte aquí esta noche.

-Lo mismo yo, y me parece que nos divertiremos mucho-Dice Inu.

-Así sea.

Después de que ella se presenta ante Sesshomaru y a algunos invitados, se dirige junto con Inuyasha hacia la mesa para comer algunos bocadillos, del cual mira que el cazador de melena platinada que tiene buen apetito.

Al finalizar de comer algo, llega la hora del baile, y es ahí donde Inuyasha aprovecha a danzar con Kagome, lo mismo Sesshomaru son Rin. Ahí todos los presentes observan a ambas parejas disfrutando de la danza.

Todo parecía marchar bien para Inu con su enamorada, hasta que aparece un teniente de la guarnición llamado Koga en medio de la danza, del cual corteja a Kagome y le dice:

-Si te cansas de él, aquí estoy.

Al decir esas palabras provoca sus celos a Inu, del cual lo agarra de un brazo y le dice:

-No te metas en donde no te llaman, imbécil.

-No me asustas….bestia.

Al escuchar esa palabra, Inu estaba a punto de agredir al teniente, pero Kagome se interpone entre ellos rogando que no peleen, ya que había mucha gente y podían ser una vergüenza.

A punto de cerrar los puños para luchar, aparece Ayame que encuentra a Koga y le dice:

-Aquí te encuentro.

-¿Quién te invitó?-Pregunta Koga.

-Nadie, vine sola y te vine a buscar ¿Olvidaste la promesa?

-Sí, ya que no me importó.

-Pues vendrás conmigo, quieras o no, así para que no te olvides de nuestras promesas.

Mientras el cazador y el teniente terminaban de discutir, un grupo de filibusteros se acercaban sigilosamente en botes en las cercanías del lugar y avanzan por tierra rumbo al edificio.

Cuando algunos logran acercarse, atacan a la guardia y otros lo hicieron a los que estaban cerca de la costa, del cual estos dan la alarma.

Cuando aparece un soldado para avisarles a todos los invitados, el pánico cunde y los oficiales se preparan para la defensa, mientas que el gobernador y los demás buscan como ponerse a salvo con la ayuda de los sirvientes, además de que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ordenan a Rin y a Kagome que se oculten para ponerse a salvo.

Al penetrar las defensas, los piratas avanzan e ingresan al lugar de encuentro, y es ahí donde los oficiales y los piqueros se enfrentan a los atacantes iniciando el combate, del cual logran contenerlos.

Pero con la presencia de los medios hermanos y de Koga, varios piratas caen a sus pies por la sagacidad con la espada, y al verlos, levantan la moral de sus compañeros.

Lamentablemente, los jefes piratas como Bankotsu y los demás oficiales intervienen en la batalla lanzando feroces ataques, y es ahí donde los españoles comienzan a titubear.

En pleno ataque, Kagome, Ayame y Rin son capturadas por un grupo de piratas que las llevan ante sus jefes, mientras que otros aprovechan a saquear el lugar.

Al ver a las tres prisioneras, Bankotsu ordena la retirada, mientras que algunos siguen conteniendo a los oficiales.

Cuando ve a Kagome y a las dos en manos del enemigo, Inuyasha se dirige hacia ellos para rescatarlas, pero aparece el oficial Jakotsu que lo golpea y le tira al suelo, y antes de irse, este le dice:

-Qué lindo eres.

Después de un breve saqueo, los filibusteros huyen junto con sus jefes; y al subir a los botes, se dirigen a tres de sus barcos y parten con el viento a favor.

Aunque pudieron acabar con varios, los invitados avisaron a los oficiales que las tres doncellas fueron capturadas, pero Inuyasha tira su espada enojado y dice:

-No pude hacer nada para ayudarla, pero daré mi vida por ella para salvarla.


	3. Hacia el escondite

3: Hacia el escondite

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru y Koga ordenaron interrogar a algunos de los filibusteros capturados, y mediante torturas confesaron la ubicación de la guarida, del cual el almirante ordena preparar una fragata militar para ir a la guarida de los filibusteros.

Pero Inuyasha interviene y le dice:

-¡Cuidado! Este filibustero es listo, así que lo mejor es actuar con cautela.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunta incrédulo su medio hermano.

-Tendré que infiltrarme en la guarida, Shippo ira conmigo.

-Como quieras, pero no te olvides de dar la señal para entrar en acción.

-Yo iré, y mis dos mejores soldados me ayudaran-Interviene Koga.

-Ni lo creas-Dice Inu.

-De acuerdo, vayan en una piragua, pero tengan cuidado-Dice Sesshomaru.

-Lo hare, pero no te voy a agradecer en nada-Le contesta Inu.

Cumpliendo con su cometido, Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga y sus dos mejores soldados de nombres Ginta y Hakaku, se embarcaron en la piragua en dirección hacia el escondite de los filibusteros para infiltrarse en la guarida. Ahí Shippo dice:

-Es un buen plan, nunca lo habíamos hecho.

-Hubiera sido mejor, en vez de atacar directamente-Interviene Koga.

-No te metas en como hago mi trabajo, idiota-Le contesta Inuyasha.

-Creo que Kagome estaría bien conmigo y no con un cazador idiota.

-Te hare que te tragues esas palabras-Dice Inuyasha cerrando los puños.

A punto de pelearse en plena navegación sobre sus amores, Shippo, Ginta y Hakaku tratan de separarlos diciendo:

-No peleen ahora, guárdenlo para el enemigo.

Obedeciendo a sus subordinados, Inuyasha y Koga se calman, aunque tratan de ignorarse mirando para otro lado, ya que Koga desea quedarse con Kagome como dé lugar.

Luego de un tiempo de navegar, logran llegar al lugar indicado, y al acercarse a la playa, esconden la piragua en la vegetación, y se preparan para atravesar la selva, aunque Inuyasha y Koga no dejan de mirarse con el ceño fruncido.

Luego de aquel viaje por la vegetación, los cinco llegan a la guarida cercana a la costa, donde se mezclan con los filibusteros que andaban de jerga, y van hacia el edificio más alto del lugar, así para poder acercarse a los jefes.


	4. Conflictos por ella

4: Conflictos por ella

Los cinco infiltrados recorrían las calles de aquella guarida que no era más que un tugurio miserable, habitado por gente de mala calaña, algo similar a lo de la isla Tortuga.

Al ingresar al edificio más grande de la zona que se asemejaba a una especie de fuerte, estaban Bankotsu y sus jefes en la gran mesa, donde se divertían bebiendo y viendo a las bailarinas que complacían a los presentes. Aunque una de ellas llamada Mariana Forero, danzaba de forma coqueta, del cual acaparaba la atención de los presentes.

Inu y sus compañeros se sentaron en una de las mesas para comer y beber algo, así no levantaban sospechas entre los filibusteros:

-Estén atentos si las ven-Decía Koga en voz baja.

-Lo sé-Responde Inu.

La danza de las bailarinas queda concluida cuando Mariana se va a los brazos de Bankotsu que ordena llama a las prisioneras para venderlas, y uno de sus jefes Suikotsu le dice:

-Me encargare de traerlas.

En ese momento, en compañía del enano Mukotsu, Suikotsu ordena traer a las tres y el otro jefe de nombre Renkotsu las presenta:

-Aquí están tres de las prisioneras del ataque, así que elijan a quien quiere llevarse hoy a la cama.

Después de presentarlas, comienza la subasta en donde Kagome y Rin se sienten muy incomodas, aunque Ayame se muestra más agresiva, y es azotada por Jakotsu para que se calme. Y es ahí en donde Inu decide comprar a las tres:

-Las compro a las tres para mí y mis amigos.

-No tienes dinero-Le dice Shippo en voz baja.

-Pues acércate y entreguen el dinero-Le dice Bankotsu.

Cuando Inu se dirige hacia él, algunos jefes como Jakotsu y Renkotsu comienzan a desconfiar de los cinco ya que parecen muy sospechosos.

En ese momento Inu le apunta su espada a Bankotsu en defensa de las tres y le dice:

-He venido por ellas y no saldré de esta isla sin ella.

-Sobre mi cadáver-Responde Bankotsu desenvainando su espada.

Como un rayo, Inu desenvaina su espada y enfrenta al jefe filibustero, y chocando sus espadas, ambos reciben el apoyo de sus hombres y amigos. Aunque Jakotsu decide ayudar a su compañero sorprendiendo al cazador por detrás, y cuando Shippo le avisa, este le da un puntapié y lo empuja para atrás.

Cuando sus espadas quedan rotas, ambos combatientes usan sus dagas y forcejean deteniendo ataques, hasta que Inu le da un cabezazo al jefe filibustero y lo empuja tirándolo al piso.

Al vencer a Bankotsu, Inuyasha con la ayuda de Ayame y de Shippo, liberan a las prisioneras y huyen con la ayuda de sus compañeros que se enfrentan con cualquier filibustero para abrir camino hacia la puerta.

Cuando Bankotsu se repone con ayuda de Jakotsu y Mukotsu, ordena a los demás capitanes y a sus hombres que persigan a los infiltrados:

-Mátenlos y tráiganme a las mujeres de vuelta-Ordenaba.

Los cazadores y las doncellas chocan contra cualquier enemigo que se interponía en su camino, hasta lograr ingresar a la selva.

Al correr apresuradamente, llegan a un sitio seguro, donde Kagome abraza a su Inuyasha con emoción y le dice:

-Gracias por rescatarme, sabía que vendrías por mí.

-Y lo haría mil veces-Respondió el cazador de orejas de perro.

Y además que Ayame hizo lo mismo con Koga y le dijo:

-A partir de ahora te acompañare donde sea, cuenta conmigo.

-Como quieras-Respondió Koga mientras sus dos amigos se reían de él.

Mientras que Rin se emocionaba al ver a ambas parejas, tal como lo haría ella con Sesshomaru, Shippo da la señal con un cohete a la fragata donde estaba Sesshomaru.

Al verlo, Sesshomaru ordena a su asistente Jaken que los marineros y soldados se preparen para el ataque.


	5. El bombardeo

5: El bombardeo

Mientras Inu y los demás planeaban como intervenir cuando la fragata comience a bombardear la guarida, Koga y sus dos compañeros comenzaron a escuchar sonidos y el oficial dijo:

-Deben ser enemigos y debemos enfrentarlos.

-¡Esta bien! Shippo, cuida de Kagome y Rin-Ordena Inu.

-Yo las ayudaré, cuenten conmigo-Dijo Ayame.

Koga tenía razón, eran Suikotsu y Kyokotsu que andaban buscándolos por la selva con un grupo de piratas, del cual el segundo dijo:

-Déjame que ataque primero, así los mato de un golpe con mis puños.

-Hazlo que yo me encargo del resto-Contestó el primero.

Poniéndose de acuerdo, los filibusteros se dividen en dos grupos, y cuando Suikotsu está de búsqueda con los suyos, Inu y los suyos atacan por sorpresa a varios de los filibusteros, del cual el cazador los enfrenta ferozmente dejándolos fuera de combate, pero Suikotsu lo contiene.

Mientras que Koga, Ginta y Hakaku enfrentan al grupo de Kyokotsu, y con sus ataques vencen a varios, hasta que el oficial los contiene con su fuerza bruta, lo que hace difícil a los dos amigos.

Aunque varios piratas se acercan a Kagome y Rin, pero estas se defienden con la ayuda de Shippo, pero Ayame interviene y noquea a varios con sus golpes y patadas.

Al vencer a la mayoría de los enemigos, Inu y Koga enfrentan a los oficiales y su grupo restante, pero estos son vencidos por Ayame y los dos amigos, hasta que Koga da muerte a Kyokotsu hundiéndole la hoja de su espada en el pecho.

Pero en pleno descuido, aparecen Jakotsu y Mukotsu de manera sorpresiva y aunque Ayame y Shippo los contuvieron, solo pudieron raptar a Kagome:

-Ven por ella-Decía Jakotsu de modo burlón.

Inuyasha trata de ir por ella, pero Suikotsu lo detiene quedándose a enfrentar a los cinco. Koga lo ayudaba, pero este oficial pirata era muy fiero luchando.

De pronto se escuchó un cañonazo: desde la fragata Sesshomaru ordena bombardear la guarida, del cual los disparos causan daños considerables en las precarias viviendas de madera y adobe; aunque algunos llegan a la fortificación.

Al escuchar esos cañonazos, levanta la moral de Inuyasha y sus amigos, lo que da ánimo para acabar definitivamente con Suikotsu. Una vez muerto este oficial, el cazador y los suyos se dirigen a la guarida.

Al llegar, Inu y los suyos ayudan a los pocos españoles que desembarcaron para enfrentar a los filibusteros. Y es ahí donde el cazador y el teniente enfrentan a Ginkotsu, el oficial artillero, pero este es duro, hasta que un disparo de mosquete lo hiere en un costado, y ahí Koga lo apuñala en el cuello.

En pleno ataque, el almirante enfrenta a Renkotsu que subió a su bergantín para enfrentarlo, pero cuando pasa al abordaje, sus tripulantes titubean por los disparos de los soldados y la resistencia de los marineros, sobre todo Sesshomaru, que con ayuda de Jaken, enfrenta fieramente a los atacantes abatiéndolos, y cuando Renkotsu lo enfrenta, el almirante de largo cabello blanco le da la muerte fácilmente.

Mientras que los españoles arrasan con la guarida, Bankotsu escapa en su barco junto con Jakotsu y Mukotsu, además de Kagome, quien pretende hacerla suya; pero aunque Mariana Forero subió en su nave, ella le dice a la cara:

-¿Qué no era yo tu mujer preferida?

-Eras, ahora será ella-Responde Bankotsu

-¿Me vas a dejar por ella? ¿Entonces, que fui para ti todo este tiempo?

-Solo me has dado satisfacción, y me harté de ti.

-Eres un maldito.

Agarrándola de forma agresiva, Bankotsu toma un puñal y apuñala a Mariana Forero por los celos a Kagome, en frente de Jakotsu, Mukotsu y los demás filibusteros, luego la tira al mar y se dirige a su tripulación:

-Continúen trabajando.

-¿Qué hago con la prisionera?-Pregunta Mukotsu.

-Llévala a mi camarote, después me encargo de ella.

Una vez capturada la guarida, los piratas se rinden y son arrinconados, y es ahí donde Rin abraza emocionada a Sesshomaru frente de Jaken y de todos los marineros y soldados, e Inuyasha dice:

-Bankotsu ha escapado, debemos ir por él.

-Sera mejor que yo vaya por el esta vez-Dice su medio hermano.

En ese momento, aparece Forero agonizante en la playa y cuando Inu se va hacia ella, le dice lo último:

-Se fue en su nave junto con ella, por eso se deshizo de mí.

Cuando Mariana da el último suspiro, Inuyasha le cierra los ojos y se dispone a salvar a Kagome cueste lo que cueste.


	6. Ajuste de cuentas

6: Ajuste de cuentas

Con el barco que perteneció a Renkotsu, Inu va en persecución de la corbeta de Bankotsu junto con Shippo y varios marineros y soldados, del cual él y todos los tripulantes se preparan para presentar batalla:

-Esta vez no escapará-Murmuraba esperanzado el capitán.

Cuando aquel bergantín se acercaba a su presa, Bankotsu y sus tripulantes lo notan deja que se acerque aquel barco:

-Debe ser Renkotsu, pero de todos modos estén bien atentos, de seguro sobrevivió y se escapó-Dijo el jefe filibustero.

El bergantín se acercó confiado hacia la corbeta filibustera, y al arriar la bandera negra, los marineros y soldados españoles abren fuego contra la nave de Bankotsu, del cual provoca daños y algunas bajas.

Para evitar que dañen a Kagome, Inuyasha ordena que se preparen mientras que el dirige el timón hacia el bajel contrario, y es ahí donde Shippo y sus compañeros lanzan los rezones, mientras que algunos piratas disparan sus mosquetes.

Con los piratas sorprendidos, los soldados y marineros pasan al abordaje, lanzándose con furia a los filibusteros; y con Inuyasha a la cabeza, este da muerte a varios enemigos con su espada.

En plena contienda, Kagome intenta escapar de su prisión, pero Mukotsu se lo impide, pero ella le da una patada y logra salir del camarote, pero Jakotsu le corta el camino y ella trata de agredirlo para continuar con su huida.

En ese momento, Shippo procura ayudarla pero Jakotsu lo empuja de una patada, hasta que aparece Inuyasha que da muerte de un sablazo a Jakotsu, y cuando Mukotsu trata de intervenir, Shippo le pega e Inu lo atraviesa con su espada.

Después de haber dado muerte a esos dos enemigos, Inu encuentra a Bankotsu con quien choca su espada, pero este es muy fiero y le da golpes, aunque los soporta, Inuyasha hace un rápido movimiento y mata al jefe filibustero que cae muerto, y salva a Kagome que la abraza emocionada.

Aunque la mayoría de los filibusteros han perecido, Inuyasha junto con Kagome, Shippo y los demás levantan sus espadas en señal de victoria.

Cuando el bergantín retorna a la playa con el estandarte español ondeando en el palo mayor, los españoles ven a Inuyasha con Kagome y levantan sus espadas en señal de victoria, aunque Sesshomaru y Koga solo quedan observando, pero Rin y Ayame festejan.

Al bajar a tierra, Inuyasha con Kagome y Shippo, se dirigen al almirante y le dicen:

-Misión cumplida.

-Bien hecho-Dice en forma seca Sesshomaru.

-Qué bueno que usted está bien, señorita Kagome-Dice Rin.

-Gracias, todo se lo agradezco a Inuyasha-Responde Kagome.

Con el enemigo derrotado, Koga ordena llevar a los prisioneros a bordo, así para levar anclas y volver a casa.

En el viaje de regreso, Ayame planea casarse con Koga, lo mismo Sesshomaru con Rin e Inuyasha con Kagome.


End file.
